Los cuatro Dragones
by Hanaciin
Summary: ¿Creerias en el amor aún si estuvieran destinados a odiarse?... Una leyenda que se engendrará en los corazones de los chicos de Tomoeda y esta vez lucharán con el enemigo más inesperado; Xiaolang Li.


Aw' pues les diré que para un trabajo de Español (Lengua, Gramática, amm... ) como quieran decirle, el punto es que tenía que hacer un trabajo acerca de una cultura, iba a escoger Japón pero a fin de cuentas escogí China, tenía que saber un poco más de **_NUESTRO_** Syaoran Li. Entonces aquí va. ¡OH cielos! Quiero añadir saludos a las personas que me han dado una grata bienvenida a Fan Fiction :D ñ.ñ mi queridaa Lucy ;D Midori Chan :D , Jaqui Chan :D , & todas aquellas personitas lindas & hermosas que leen mis fics ;D awr' por cierto, no sé qien... esté familiarizado con el mundo Disney, & así , Hanna Montana, Demi Lovato, Selena G. & demás pero hice un fic acerca de Amistad. .net/s/5906034/1/Rumores y de cómo es que los rumores son peligrosos :D el remedio? Confiar plenamente en tus amigos

* * *

_Summary: "Corrían los tiempos donde el pueblo sufría,el dolor de la gente cada vez era más degradante y entonces aparecieron los cuatro Dragones con esperanza en sus almas." 600 generaciones después sus descendientes lucharán con el enemigo menos inesperado.¿Creen que el amor va más allá de las relaciones destinadas a odiarse?Sakura Kinomoto Sí lo cree._

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, si no al magnífico CLAMP . Mokona もこな, Ageha Okhawa 大川緋芭, Tsubaki Nekoi 猫井椿 y Satsuki Igarashi いがらし寒月

* * *

Los cuatro Dragones.

" Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo habitaban cuatro dragones del mar. El gran Dragón, que era el más respetado de los cuatro y su líder , el Dragón Amarillo guardián de las personas en la tierra aunque ese no fuese su propósito, el Dragón Negro que tenía grandes poderes y tenía el potencial de ser el líder pero prefería tener un semblante serio y pasivo y finalmente el Dragón Perlado de corazón humilde y un alma valerosa. Los cuatro Dragones jugaban hasta que el gran Dragón habló -¡Vengan rápido miren!. -¿QUÉ SUCEDE?- gritaron los otros dragones al unísono. Abajo en la tierra se veía como la gente hacía grandes ofrendas y oraba. Sus súplicas llegaron hasta oídos de los 4 grandes dragones. -¡Por favor dios dános lluvia para que podamos darles arroz a nuestros hijos. Se dice que hubo una gran sequía y la gente del pueblo enfermaba y moría más cada día. Los dragones se entristecieron y fueron al gran palacio en los cielos a pedirle al Emperador Jade - _Que era un hombre de corazón frío que no le importaba nadie _-que les diera lluvia a los humanos. El emperador contestó que mañana les daría lluvia y así los dragones se fueron a su hogar en el mar. Pero pasaron muchos días sin que una sola gota de agua callera sobre la tierra. El gran dragón ideó un plan, tomar agua del mar en sus grandes bocas y regarla sobre la tierra...aunque sabían que serían castigados harían cualquier cosa para proteger a los humanos aún si eso les costaba la vida... Una vez que su plan estuvo en marcha les llevaron la lluvia a los humanos y entonces...."

- ¡Yamazaki! - gritó Chiharu - ¡Deja de mentir cuando aprenderaz! - jaló al chico de un oído - Chicos, espero no le hayan creído ustedes saben que...

- Pero Chiharu - dijo Sakura, le entusiasmaba la idea de saber que aquellas criaturas mitológicas habían salvado a la raza humana, y se sonrió así misma pensando que tal vez ella algún día sería una leyenda..."Sakura la Card Captor". y así Sakura entró en su mundo de fantasía.

-¿Sakura? - dijo Tomoyo, enredó su brazo con el de su mejor amiga y se dispuso a caminar pero Sakura no se movía -

- Yamazaki... - dijo en un susurro Sakura, no sabía por qué sentía pero que esa no era una mentira.

- ¿Qué pasa Kinomoto? - dijo con inocencia, parecía que Takashi Yamazaki no se daba cuenta que mentir era malo, pero era un gran amigo.

- ¿En qué termina la historia? - sonrió Sakura, se preguntaba que había pasado con los grandes dragones que habían salvado a la tierra.

- Kinomoto, no me digas que crees en eso. - dijo un Syaoran que recién se incorporaba a la plática. Ahora que recordaba , Sakura no había hablado con él desde hacía 2 días. Era extraño, por lo general casi siempre hablaban ya sea acerca de las Cartas Clow o de como era China y así, el chino se sentía bien al lado de la pequeña castaña que de vez en cuando le gustaba molestar pero los últimos días no se sentía bien y estar con sus amigos le provocaba un dolor de cabeza. Se sentía miserable, y aunque sólo tenía once años aveces se retraía del resto del mundo.

- Li.¿te sientes bien? - preguntó Doudoji, Tomoyo siempre sabía que tenían los demás incluso antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, también estaba al tanto que a su mejor amiga le gustaba Syaoran y al chino Sakura.

- Si lo supiera no estaría así Daidouji - contestó de mal genio, para él Tomoyo Daidouji siempre había sido una figura femenina que respetaba y admiraba, pero en esos últimos días sentía asco por su presencia, tenía ira, tenía un gran enojo. Lo único que había pasado bueno en esos últimos días había sido un regalo por parte de una chica, un anillo de Jade, su piedra favorita, y tal vez eso era lo único que le importaba por ahora. Su elegante y atrayente anillo de Jade.

- Syaoran... - dijo Sakura notando esa tensión en el tono de voz de su amigo, él no era así, podría ser tímido, obstinado y serio pero jamás le contestaría así a Tomoyo, sabía que algo le pasaba.

Chiharu y Yamazaki se fueron dando zancadas, ocasionalmente siempre causaban un gran estallido de carcajadas cuando Chiharu revelaba y regañaba a Yamazaki de que dejara de decir mentiras pero hoy, todo era diferente.

- Sakura, tengo que irme -dijo su amiga soltando su brazo, se inclinó en señal de despedida - Tenía que hablar con Eriol - un brillito reapareció en los ojos azules que hacía unos minutos se habían apagado ante el comentario frío de el chico Li.

- Li, ¿qué pasa? - sakura tomó la mano del chino, Syaoran se sonrojó ante el contacto pero un bloqueo en su mente lo desvaneció inmediatamente. Sakura notó como el chico sacudía la cabeza en señal de negación, como regañándose así mismo.

- NADA - contestó con la misma frialdad de hacía un rato.

- Eso no es nada - Sakura bajó la cabeza, se giró dispuesta a retirarse, pero Syaoran la agarró suavemente de la mano, para que no se fuera.

- Lo siento - dijo el con un dejo de dulzura entre sus palabras, la pequeña volteó y vió en los ojos de su amigo el sentimiento amargo de la culpa.

- Descuida - dijo sonriendo - después de todo, no es obligatorio que confíes en mí - dijo tratando de ocultar que el hecho de que el no le contara lo que le ocurría la ponía triste.

- ¡NO! - gritó - ¡Digo no es eso! , es que, ni yo me entiendo ... ahora - Sakura sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, si Syaoran estaba así, era hora de ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera.

- Syaoran, ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí verdad? - el rostro de Syaoran Li tomó un color carmesí, y en sus ojos el reflejo de la castaña lucía imborrable,¿cómo podía lograr sacarlo de su más profunda depresión?. Si es que le podía llamar depresión.

La chica avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó tiernamente, ella sabía que un abrazo podía ser la mejor medicina para la tristeza más profunda del corazón y no tenía nada que perder. Al contrario, se sentiría muy feliz y orgullosa si lograba ayudar a aquel chico, que desde que entró en su vida la había cambiado, le había ayudado y le había ofrecido su amistad apesar de que en un principio no fuesen muy unidos. Pero el tiempo apremia y una amistad así era algo que nadie podía romper. Al menos eso es lo que pensaban.

***

- Eriol - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo, todo rastro de tristeza se fue con sólo ver la sonrisa del chico recibiéndola.

- Tomoyo Daidouji - la saludó como es debido y acto seguido se abrazaron, las cartas clow habían sido sólo el comienzo para ellos, les habían permitido conocerse y ahora era cosa de ellos permanecer unidos.

- Eriol, me sorprendió que estés aquí... - dijo un poco triste, recordando que cuando el chico inglés venía es por que algo importante sucedería. - ¿Qué pasa Eriol? - suspiró - ¿Tiene que ver con el cambio de actitud de Syaoran?.

- ¿Qué?¿Cuáles cambios de actitud? - preguntó curioso, notaba como la chica frente a él se tensaba.

- Syaoran ha estado MUY raro últimamente, es frío y cruel, y casi no Nos habla. - conclúyó Tomoyo, tal vez sólo eran sugestiones de ella, pero, si Eriol Hiragiizawa estaba ahí no era para pasar a saludar.

- Tomoyo - tomó las manos de la chica - ¿Alguna vez haz visto TODO tu árbol genealógico? - dijo con dulzura, Eriol sabía que es lo que pasaba pero tenía que hacer asimilar toda la información a Tomoyo.

- Uhm - Tomoyo se quedó pensando, sabía acerca de la familia de su madre, prima de la mamá de Sakura, pero de su padre...No. sólo sabía que aquel hombre había muerto hacía varios años y que su madre odiaba recordar, por que cada vez que recordaba una tristeza enorme se apoderaba de su corazón. - No - contestó firme, tal vez necesitaría unos enormes pergaminos para encontrar y entender su árbol genealógico.

- Escucha Tomoyo - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa embriagante, tomoyo asintió, y comenzó a escuchar al chico - Hace muchos años, cuatro familias tenían en sus genes las divinidades de las criaturas que hoy asentimos como mitológicas cuando en verdad existieron, dentro de los descendientes de esta familia renacerían los poderes de sus antepasados más nobles, como lo eran los cuatro dragones...

- Eriol, ¿me estás diciendo que la historia de Yamazaki era verdad? - dijo sorprendida, ¿era real, o era el juego de seguirle la corriente a Yamazaki?.

- ¿Yamazaki sabía de esto? - dijo extrañado, sabía que Tomoyo era la descendiente directa del Dragón Amarillo y que a la par era el alma gemela de el mago clow, tal vez era por eso que se sentía tan atraído hacia ella, pero, realmente, Él amaba la persona que era Tomoyo, así fuera descendiente del mismísimo Budá él la amaría por lo que es.

- Sip, eso nos contó hoy, antes de que Syaoran se portara cortante - dijo con mueca de disgusto, Eriol se limitó a estrechar sus manos con delicadeza en un ademán por tranquilizarla.

- Tomoyo - suspiró - tú eres la descendiente directa del Dragón amarillo - soltó sin más, la chica, abrió los ojos, mantuvo la mirada así, procesando las palabras de Eriol ¿Ella era algún tipo de reencarnación de un ser mitológico?.

- Y mi ancestro digo, del mago clow, era el Dragón Negro, así que, yo soy descendiente del dragón Heilongjian. - terminó, tomoyo lucía pensativa, no asustada ni molesta, sólo pensaba.

- Esto no sólo es entre los dos verdad?, si dices que son cuatro dragones, cuatro descendientes ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? - levantó una ceja, tenía sus sospechas acerca de quiénes eran, pero... quería confirmar.

- Sakura - dijo Eriol, sabía que TOmoyo ya debía suponer quiénes eran los otros. - y--

- Li - contestó la chica, pero para su sorpresa Eriol negó con la cabeza.

- Te equivocas, es por Li que esto se vuelve complicado.

- ¿Qué significa eso Eriol? - preguntó Tomoyo preocupada, si algo le pasaba a Li, Sakura se deprimiría y lo menos que Daidouji quería era ver as u mejor amiga triste.

- Significa que esta vez, Xiaolang Li es el enemigo.

Continuará :D

* * *

Awwwwwwwwsh! eso intriga O: en cierta forma creo que esta historia es un poco extraña, se SUPONE que iba a tratar de una leyenda de amor, pero al final encontré la de los cuatro dragones y me pareció una idea genial , haber como se desarrolla esto, GRACIAS! por todas las personitas hermosas que leen mis fic's YEAH! babee! :D espero sus reviews con sus humildes e interesantes opiniones acerca de los escritos de mí autoría :D GRACIAS de nuevo & espero leerlos:D

* * *

SI TE GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA DEJA **REVIEW**.

SI QUIERES DARME UNA CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA DEJA **REVIEW**

SI QUIERES DECIR ALGO DEJA **REVIEW** :D

SI QUIERES CONOCER A UNA **AMIGA** DEJA REVIEW :DD


End file.
